


pulling the strings

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So deadandgone lets just say I've sold my soul to you and this is how i deal.</p>
<p>Anyways this one in particular is called Just Wasting My Time On The Moon, lyrics from the song Time Travel by Never Shout Never</p>
    </blockquote>





	pulling the strings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadandgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadandgone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Strings Attached](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897891) by [deadandgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadandgone/pseuds/deadandgone). 



> So deadandgone lets just say I've sold my soul to you and this is how i deal.
> 
> Anyways this one in particular is called Just Wasting My Time On The Moon, lyrics from the song Time Travel by Never Shout Never


End file.
